As computers become more and more integrated into our modern society, there is a growing need for tools that will allow a user to efficiently enter data into a computer. Some of the most desired input tools are those that allow a user to enter data using natural input techniques rather than typing on a physical or software QWERTY keyboard. These natural input techniques, which include handwriting, offer users the promise of a familiar and convenient method of creating data that requires no special skills. To this end, great strides have been made in developing applications that recognize text and commands from handwriting input.
Conventional special-purpose handwriting input interfaces appear as relatively small-sized windows, which provide just enough space to allow the user to write a few words of text. These conventional handwriting input interfaces are separate and typically distanced from the applications into which the recognized text is to be inserted. Alternately, some conventional handwriting input interfaces are integral with a single application, and cannot be used to input handwriting data to other applications.
These conventional special-purpose handwriting input interfaces have several disadvantages. First, as previously noted, they typically allow a user to write only a few words of handwriting input. If the user wishes to add more handwriting input, he or she must wait until the initial handwriting input has been recognized and cleared from the interface. Second, unless the user interface is located next to the application in which the recognized text is being inserted, a user must constantly move the pointer (that is the pen or stylus) being used to create the handwriting input between the user interface and the application receiving the text recognized from the handwriting input. Thus, the user's attention must constantly shift between the application and the handwriting input interface. Alternately, if the user places the handwriting input interface close to the application so as to avoid having to continuously shift his or her attention, as the amount of handwriting input grows, the recognized text will become obscured by the handwriting interface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a handwriting input interface that will allow a user to create large amounts of handwriting input at one time. Further, there is also a need for a handwriting input interface that will allow a user to write handwriting input without shifting his or her attention from the application receiving the recognized handwriting input, and yet will not obscure the recognized handwriting input within the application.